Class: Gravedigger
The Gravedigger is a Caster who specializes in spells that utilize the Gravedigger's Attack Damage. To become a Gravedigger, you must have Mettle. Gravediggers are best suited by leveling Strength with most all your points, with only some devoted to other stats. Gravediggers may begin with Sunder, Afflict, Summon Skeleton, Lifelink, or Peril. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Unhallowed Stroke - The Gravedigger empowers his or her Weapon, making it become consumed with death energies. While empowered, the Gravedigger deals a bonus + [ ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical Damage on attack, and Resurrects enemies killed with the weapon. Resurrected enemies are returned with Hit Points equal to however many Essence Points their corpses had, with all other stats at max and equal to what they were in life. Resurrected units last as long as the death energy weapon lasts. Empowered weapon lasts 1d4 turns, but is extended by 2 turns whenever you score a kill. One use per day. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Death Essence - Whenever an enemy unit dies, their corpse is left with ( Their Max HP x 0.25 ) Essence. You can consume Corpses within ( Attack Damage x 0.5 )m to either gain MP equal to the essence consumed or deal pure damage to enemies within 10m of the corpse equal to half the essence on the corpse as it is destroyed. Level 1: Drag Unto Death - Whenever you kill a unit, you recover 20 HP. Whenever you attack a unit below 100 Hit Points, you deal +20 Damage on Attack. Level 1: Dirt Nap - 65 MP - The Gravedigger launches Dirt onto a target within ( Attack Damage x 0.25 )m. The target is stunned, then rooted the turn after. If the target is below 40% of their Max Hit Points, they are instantly killed instead. Overcast also completely sunders target. Level 2: Sepulchral Diadem - 25 MP - While active, the Sepulchral Diadem grants you +5 Attack Damage for each corpse within ( Attack Damage x 0.1 + 5 )m. Can be consumed to instantly teleport to a corpse within ( Attack Damage )m. If Overcast, grants you +25 Attack Damage until end of turn. Level 4: Wreak Death - The Gravedigger brings Death to enemies swiftly, dealing +1 Physical Damage with all physical damage sources for every 10 HP the Gravedigger's target is missing, up to +50 damage. Level 6: Last Rite - 10 MP - The Gravedigger whispers dark words unto a target within ( Attack Damage x 0.25 + 3 )m. That target becomes afraid, weakening it for each of its dead allies within ( Attack Damage x 0.15 + 2 )m. For each corpse in that range, the target takes +3 Physical Damage from all attacks. If Overcast, the target is also stunned until your next turn. Level 9: Lynch - Upon use, the Gravedigger revives all nearby dead momentarily. Then, all allies and revived corpses lynch a target within 15m, dealing ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) Pure Damage to target for each unit Lynching them. Max of 20 units Lynching a target at a time. One use per day. Level 10: Crucify - Upon use, the Gravedigger does not privilege his or her target with a decent death, instead choosing to let their corpse hang on a cross that he or she summons. While within eyesight of a Crucified unit, enemies take + ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) Damage from all sources. One use per day. Usable on either a dead target, or a target below 10% Hit Points.